Super Mario Star Road
Super Mario Star Road is a Rom hack made by Skelux. It was released around Christmas 2011, and contains 130 Stars. This Rom hack is one of the most well-known Mario 64 Rom hacks created. It contains levels with similar design to the original as well as very solid and fun level design. This hack is one that tries to be a sequel, or another version, of the original, in terms of level design, difficulty, and plot. Not only are all the levels redone using custom graphics (some of which directly come from other Nintendo 64 Games,) but also includes custom music and even custom enemies. The level entrances range from simple pipes or the good old painting, to a vase or easel. In addition, the boss fights have been changed. Bowser himself is only fought once in the game. In the first two Bowser levels, Mario must defeat a mini boss in order to obtain the key to the next area. The 3rd and final Bowser level is when you fight Bowser himself. Plot The plot of the game is told by Yoshi, who informs Mario that Bowser has found the secret to get to the Star Road, the kingdom of the Star Spirits. Using the power of the power stars, he is able to transport his troops all over the Mushroom Kingdom to wreak havoc. In order to reach the star road, Mario must collect enough power stars to break the seal (of the cannon). Once Mario reaches the star road, he finds Bowser in his sky base. Once Mario defeats Bowser, he is transported to the first over world where he is rewarded with another star and a thank you from Peach. BUT, upon collecting 120 stars (you get a star after beating the final Bowser,) and getting another star by reaching the peak of Hidden Palace Finale, nine Star Replicas will appear in every secret level in the game. '''THE STAR REPLICAS CAN NOT BE COLLECTED BEFORE COLLECTING THE FIRST STAR OF HIDDEN PALACE FINALE! '''For reference these are: Mushroom Mountain Town, Creepy Cap Cave, Puzzle of the Vanish Cap, Bowser's Slippery Swamp, Sandy Secret Slide, Retro Remix Castle, Windy Wing Cap Well, Bowser's Rainbow Rumble, and lastly, in the Hidden Palace finale itself. Levels Secret Levels * = 1 star replica Castle Areas Other Levels Music Trivia *Upon losing all of your lives, Mario will end up in The 0 Live Area with 0 Stars. This level is contained in the Metal Cap course, in a separate area. *There are two other hacks based on this game - Super Mario Star Road Multiplayer by Skelux and Super Luigi Star Road by Quasmok. *In some of the later updated versions of Star Road, if the player holds the L-button when selecting a file they will activate hard mode, which makes every enemy kill Mario in one hit. Swimming underwater is not affected by this. *There is DS remake currently being developed. It's said to be finish sometime soon in 2017 and going to be called Super Mario Star World due to several new levels and changes. (Currently around 85% complete) Category:Hack Category:2011 Hack Category:Super Mario Star Road Category:Popular Hack Category:Major Hack